Danae Johnson
=Vital Statistics= * Name: Danae Emily Johnson * Gender: Female * Breed: Kinfolk * Tribe: Shadow Lord * Date of Birth: October 31, 1986 * Occupation: City Council * Hair: Ebony * Eyes: Emerald * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 135 lb * Marital Status: Single * Spawn: Aiden (June 21, 2009) * Actress: Monica Belluci * Theme Song: "Bad Influence" - Pink * Creation Date: September 30, 2008 * Departure Date: Still Active * Stats of Note: Pure-Blood 3, Resources 5, Appearance 3, Manipulation 4, Perception 3, Influence 4, Willpower 6. * LiveJournal: Danae's Logs =General Information= Danae is a familiar face, not from excessive beauty or from fame, she is known because of the political movement. She has taken an independent stance on her beliefs and tends to straddle that middle ground well. She is a graduate from the University of California - Berekley with a degree in Political Science. Her platform of study is the economic stability and international relations. Though it is said that she can live life hard and fast when she's not in front of the cameras shaking hands and kissing babies. There are rumors of her dark past though. She is the daughter of the infamous Johnson couple, which left the eight year old an orphan in a murder suicide. Danae has taken up a position on the City Council in the Mayor's office. In fact, it appears that she has her eyes on the position of Mayor. She has managed to make more than a few allies and even a few enemies in her time here. Though of recent, she has been seen more and more in the company of a blue-haired punk around the city. She's taken up the mantle of city rights and citizen's protection. It is said that she's using her own money to assist in a new organization to clean up Harbor Park and that she's setting up a high end shelter of sorts. =Happenings= Danae is known to have a cutting tongue on her and not always the best insight as to when to shut up. She was almost killed by a Shadow Lord garou her first day in St. Clare and that might have set the tone for how she acted. She doesn't like to talk about this and what did happen between them. It did cause her to become closer to the then Shadow Lord elder, Kenneth. This would perhaps be another reason for her fall from grace. The year 2009 was one of high ups and downs for the woman. She was mated to Quentin Michaels (Glass Walker) in a union that gave her Aiden (her son). However, the two fell apart for reasons she doesn't want to talk about. Quentin leaving for L.A. that year soon after their son was born. There are rumors that he visits his son from time to time, but that may just be rumor. It was also the year her friend Ivan moved back. It was a good time had by all before that was cut rather short. Danae is known to be attracted to power and has had her name linked with various men (not all of them true). There are still some that remember Tristan Steele being rumored to be the father of her baby as the two seemed very close. She has also been linked with a metis, Rommy. A ragabash, Jason Bard. The Shadow Lord elder, Kenneth (who is rumored to be one of the reasons that her mate left). As well, she's had a rumored on-again/off-again relationship with Scott Preston. What is known is that for the past few years, she hasn't been linked to anyone. She's been focused on being a parent and trying to get into the mayor's seat. =Plots and Hooks= * Danae is involved in the Mayor's office - So all areas of politics and information finding * She is a Shadow Lord * She was mated to a Glass Walker * She's on the board for the Harbor Park Reclamation Project * She's active in kinfolk relations and owner of Redemption House (Kinfolk Safehouse) * She has a pursuit of gaining information on Black Spiral Dancers and various beasts * She's an adrenaline buff - Fast cars, extreme sports, life in the fast lane * She's got a child as well. Category:Kinfolk Category:Shadow Lords Category:Past PCs